


Flowers

by msdaphne



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdaphne/pseuds/msdaphne
Summary: After he's out of the bacta, Finn still needs to be sedated for a couple of days. Heavily sedated. Like, the stuff that puts the banthas to sleep. His new comrades keep him company.





	

 

It was humid. It smelled like things. Like he'd woken up in an offline fresher. Sort of. Not quite.

 

It was humid. It smelled like things. Like he'd woken up in mess. Sort of. Not quite.

The thought of passing out on KP should have been terrifying. But it wasn't. His body felt soooo gooood and everything was going to be okay.

 

It was humid. It smelled like things. Like he was on a planet, maybe?

 

It was humid. It smelled like hydraulic fluid and flowers.

Flowers told him that Rey was gone, but she was coming back. He knew that. Knew that she was far away, and that she was safe, and that she was coming back.

 

He had dreams.

There were narrators.

They were telling him stories about stormtroopers. In their stories, all the stormtroopers were clones. That wasn't right, he had to tell them. But he couldn't move his tongue, in fact, couldn't even come up with the words he would say if he could.

They needed to know, but probably not right this second. It could probably wait til he woke up.

 

There was more to the story. They told him that Darth Vader had killed Emperor Palpatine himself, and had turned his face to the Light again at last before he died.

That was funny. People told jokes to make you feel better. They were nice.

He couldn't tell them, but he couldn't possibly have felt any better. Sleepy and relaxed and so comfortable. But he probably looked like shit, and it was nice that they were trying.

The clone thing was probably a joke, too.

 

It was humid. It smelled plant-y and astringent. Someone was talking to him. She was telling tall tales about some badass fictional character named Han. Han Solo.

She was talking about Solo.

Solo was real. He needed to tell her. Solo wasn't a story; he was real. He pulled everything together and mumbled:

"Nowimem"

"Finn?!"

 

He was getting used to the humidity. There were a lot of smells. Some of them were hydraulic fluid and flowers.

Big, red flowers in full bloom, as wide as his hand, big enough to bury his face in. He smiled.

"Hey, is that smile for me, or you havin' a nice dream?"

Both, he thought.

 

He was getting used to the humidity; he hardly noticed it. It smelled like flowers. Different flowers. Tiny and white and there were hundreds of them, maybe thousands.

She was talking about Solo, too. Or, had been talking about him. Or maybe she'd just been thinking about him.

He'd only known the guy for a couple of days, but even he could feel that the galaxy was a bleaker place without him in it. She was aching.

He tried to squeeze her hand. She squeezed his instead.

 

It smelled like hydraulic fluid and something possibly edible. His eyes were open. There was a person there. Not Poe. But surely someone who knew him. If he asked, maybe they would get Poe for him.

"Fffffluurss?"

 

Plant-y astringency was back. She was talking about how the Force was real and also how the Force was bullshit at the same time.

He had made a huge effort to speak to edible; he had specifically asked for flowers, and the guy had dragged plants here instead. He felt bad about wasting her time. He mustered his energy and tried again:

"Poe."

"Finn!" She sounded happy. "Hey, buddy, how you doing?"

He couldn't do it again.

"Poe'll be here soon, okay? He's just on a local patrol; he should be back in a couple of hours."

No, not hours. _F_ _lowers_.

What the hell.

He thought pilots were supposed to be _smart_.

 


End file.
